Yasha Nydoorin
|Type = Player Character |Actor = Ashley Johnson |Name = Yasha Nydoorin |AKA = "Berry" (cover name used in Zadash) |CreatureType = Humanoid |Race = Aasimar |Class = Barbarian (Path of the Zealot) |Languages = Common; Celestial |Place = Wildemount, Xhorhas (homeland) |Connections = Traveling Carnival of Curiosities Mollymauk Tealeaf Mighty Nein (party member) |Profession = |Status = Alive |Level = 5 |HP = 55 |Str = 17 |Int = 12 |AC = 14 |Dex = 15 |Wis = 9 |DC = 9 |Con = 14 |Cha = 7 |First = |Appearances = }} < |Last = |Count = 14 |Pre-StreamApp = false |SpecialsApp = false |C9App = true |C10App = true |ImageWidth = |AppID = Yasha }}Yasha is an aasimar barbarian. She is played by Ashley Johnson. Description Appearance Yasha is a tall, muscular woman with very, very pale skin. Her hair is black and starts to turn white as it gets longer. Her hair is matted, dreaded, and braided. Her clothes are slightly tattered and she is a bit of a mess. Yasha has heterochromia: one eye is light greenish-blue and the other is violet. She worships and wears a symbol of The Stormlord on her waist. When using her Necrotic Shroud, the parts of her hair that are white and her eyes both turn jet black. Personality Yasha is very socially awkward, She is often blunt or abrupt when talking to people, and has shown to be very uncomfortable in social situations. She has said that- for a currently unknown reason- she prefers not to travel in groups. She has shown a distaste for small or enclosed spaces- she gave this for the reason she ran off in Episode One, not wanting to end up in a cell. Yasha enjoys eating rats, even when other food is available. She apparently has a flower collection. This was first seen when Nott gifted her some flowers- she pressed them in a book. Later, when she and Molly were on watch together, she collected more. Biography Background Yasha came to the Dwendalian Empire from the southern part of Xhorhas , when midway through 834 P.D. she joined The Fletching and Moondrop Traveling Carnival of Curiosities as security. Yasha is a fallen aasimar , meaning she either turned to evil willingly or was "touched by evil forces" during her youth. Pre-Stream Ashley Johnson did not have a pre-stream session due to her work in Blindspot. Chapter 9 Yasha tried to make a run for it after the incident at the Traveling Tent of Curiosities. However, she didn't make it far, and she was arrested by the Crownsguard. She reunited with the rest of the party at their trial before the town's Lawmaster. After being acquitted of their charges, Yasha decided to remain in Trostenwald. She needed to converse with someone for unknown reasons. All she would reveal is that, while she was aware that she wasn't beholden to Gustav anymore, Gustav wasn't the only person she owed debts to. She promised to meet the rest of the party in Zadash at some point. Yasha reunited with the Mighty Nein in Zadash when they visited a bathhouse. She helped them kill a phase spider before leaving during a storm. Chapter 10 In a fight with a raiding party of goblins and ogres, Yasha activated her Necrotic Shroud in front of the full Mighty Nein for the first time. Her eyes and hair turned fully black, and she sprouted skeletal, membranous wings from her back. The other members of the Mighty Nein did not seem bothered by her transformation, but wondered after the fight if there was a deeper meaning to it. When Caleb asked her questions in Celestial, Yasha stated that she was "not exactly" an angel. Relationships Mollymauk Tealeaf Molly and Yasha seem to be well acquainted from working with the Carnival of Curiosities. Molly appears to have met Yasha when she joined the Carnival a few months ago. Yasha knows about as much as Molly when it comes to Molly's past. They are very close; when Molly kisses her forehead after he sees her in the bathhouse in Zadash, Yasha seems used to it and does not react. Beauregard Yasha and Beau seem to be hitting it off very well. When Yasha asked Beauregard to hand Yasha all of her weapons she asked if she could keep her walking stick. Yasha declined but instead carried Beau to her seat. When they got there, Beau asked Yasha to hold her through the show. Yasha asked for several gold to do this but seemed to take the request as a compliment. While Yasha does find Beau fascinating and attractive, at the moment she has no interest in any romantic relationships. Jester Yasha and Jester, the strongest members of the party, have a growing camaraderie. When the two first met, Yasha took Jester's weapons with the promise she would return them. Jester responded by making Yasha "pinky swear," declaring that this made them "best friends." Yasha later commented to Mollymauk that "Jester's adorable" and that she liked her. Jester seems keen on getting Yasha out of her shell. She goes to great lengths to get to know Yasha. During the night before Yasha disappears from the Mighty Nein for the third time, Jester sat beside Yasha and showed her her various drawings and even drew Yasha "lit up by the lightning" before going to sleep. Frumpkin Yasha really likes Frumpkin and has asked multiple times if Caleb would allow her to put Frumpkin around her neck and being relatively incredibly happy to how she normally is. Character Information Notable Items Current Items * Magician's Judge. A six-foot-long greatsword that was able to cast Dispel Magic either as part of an attack or as a separate spell. This sword had a wide blade and a hilt of a gold color with tiny runes inscribed along its edges. The hilt curled up to the side in sharp angles forming a sort of 'V' that flanked the blade. The blade itself being five-feet-long from the hilt, this weapon from the Age of Arcanum was an executioner's blade used to kill mages that went against the law of the land, were caught by the law and killed. Once wielded by a bounty hunter that came after Siff Duthar, this blade was mounted as a trophy when Siff, having lost his legs to the blade, slain the bounty hunter in fire. * A book (with a four-leafed clover and Nott's flowers pressed between the pages) * A rat in a cage received from Nott. Former Items * A freshly-purchased moon-touched greatsword that was taller than Nott . Sold to Pumat Sol. Abilities Feats * Sentinel Aasimar Abilities * Celestial Resistance (resistant to radiant and necrotic damage) * Darkvision * Healing Hands * Light Bearer * Subrace: Fallen ** Necrotic Shroud Barbarian Abilities * Danger Sense * Extra Attack * Fast Movement * Primal Path: Path of the Zealot ** Divine Fury (necrotic damage) ** Warrior of the Gods * Rage * Reckless Attack * Unarmored Defense Quotations *"I really think hygiene and cleanliness are important." (To Caleb, before shaving his face with the Magician's Judge) Trivia * Yasha has the highest strength of all of The Mighty Nein. * Due to Yasha's personality, Sam Riegel jokingly named her "Worst Hype Man Ever". * Yasha killed the first monster in the campaign (the old man who became a zombie), though she did not get a How do you want to do this? * "Yasha" is a male name in Russian and Iranian. In Iranian, it means "to live", as in "to live forever". The name also refers to a spirit in Japanese folklore, which were vile devils in early Buddhism before eventually being incorporated into the pantheon of lawful deities. * Yasha is confirmed to be a worshipper of Kord, The Stormlord. She has stated that she is an extremely devout follower of him and will do anything he asks her to do. * Ashley has stated Yasha's height is around 5'11'', which is shorter that Fjord. * It was implied in episode 19 that Yasha had never seen grass before leaving Xhorhas. * Ashley's biography for the Force Grey event during the "Stream of Many Eyes" listed Yasha's last name as Nydoorin. The canonicity of this bio is unclear.See Ashley's entry on the Force Grey event page. * Before having attended the Harvest Close Festival in Zadash in 835 PD, Yasha had never had a candied apple. * Yasha's favorite dinner was rat. Gallery External Links References Art: Category:The Fletching and Moondrop Traveling Carnival of Curiosities Category:Mighty Nein